Trampas en el Bosque
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: Han aparecido trampas de cazadores en el Bosque Negro. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si Legolas fuera víctima de una de ellas?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Tiró de las cadenas que tenía en las muñecas, pero éstas permanecieron en su sitio a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Entonces dio un grito de rabia, maldiciendo a esa bruja en varios idiomas. La sangre goteaba de sus heridas, formando un charco a sus pies y ella se burlaba de él con una sonrisa malvada y los ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad. Tras sacar una daga, lo apuñaló en el cuello una y otra vez. No podía respirar, no podía pensar. Lo único que podía hacer era gritar…

Legolas se despertó, incorporándose de golpe en la cama. Tenía el cuerpo tembloroso empapado en sudor y lo único que pudo hacer fue rodearse las rodillas con los brazos con la cabeza inclinada y respirar profundamente. _Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala._ Unos minutos después, consiguió calmarse un poco.

"Otra vez esas pesadillas –dijo en voz baja, empezando a estremecerse de miedo otra vez-. ¡Basta! ¡No dejaré que me controle así!" –estalló, levantándose de la cama.

Abrió la puerta del balcón y salió, dejando que la fresca brisa matutina le refrescara la piel y le acariciara el cabello dorado. Desde ahí podía ver todo el jardín y ahí es donde todo había comenzado hacía seis meses.

El reino del Bosque Negro estuvo a punto de ser destruido por Arulin, una elfa de Garmadris que había sido la prometida de Keldarion. Legolas casi había muerto, torturado por ella, y estaban a punto de perder la esperanza cuando llegaron los elfos de Rivendel y Lothlórien. Lo peor de todo era que le había sacado la piedra manyan del cuello, dejándolo sin su habilidad de curar a los demás. Tocando la piedra que llevaba al cuello, Legolas suspiró. Había sido un manyan, pero ya no.

Acordándose de otra cosa, miró a su alrededor con perplejidad. _¿Dónde estás los hurones?_ Normalmente saltaban a su cama en un momento como ese, acariciándole las mejillas con sus pequeñas narices peludas y chillando alegremente. No los había visto desde el mediodía del día anterior, cosa muy extraña, pues sus mascotas siempre estaban a su lado como ángeles de la guarda desde la horrible tragedia. Y cuando no, estaban haciendo travesuras cerca.

Se dio la vuelta cuando tocaron en la puerta y vio entrar a Keldarion.

"¿Qué haces en el balcón? Se supone que tenías que estar abajo hace horas."

Legolas frunció el ceño.

"¿Y eso?"

Keldarion negó con la cabeza.

"Te has olvidado, ¿verdad?"

"¿Olvidarme de qué? –entonces se dio una palmada en la frente al acordarse de que le había prometido a su padre que practicarían con la espada de madrugada-. ¡Ay! ¡Se me olvidó! ¿Está enfadado conmigo?"

Keldarion se rio.

"Más bien furioso. Pero no porque no bajaras, sino porque perdió la apuesta. Yo sabía que te olvidarías ¡y ahora su halcón favorito es mío!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No me digas que se os ha pegado ese rollo de las apuestas de los gemelos de Rivendel!" –gritó Legolas en estado de shock, mirando a su hermano con la boca abierta.

Sin dejar de reírse, Keldarion se sentó en la cama de su hermano y cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

"Más o menos. Así que acabas de levantarte, ¿eh?"

Legolas se sentó a su lado, mirando la puerta abierta del balcón.

"Me quedé dormido –dijo-. ¿Has visto a Tonto e Idiota?"

"¿Esas mascotas tuyas? No, no las he visto. ¿Dónde están?"

Legolas lo taladró con la mirada.

"¿Te lo preguntaría si lo supiera?"

Sonriendo maliciosamente, Keldarion lo tiró de la cama de una patada y Legolas aterrizó en el suelo con un ruido sordo. Se levantó de inmediato y se abalanzó sobre su hermano.

"¿¡Por qué has…!?"

Y estalló una ronda de lucha libre, haciéndolos olvidarse temporalmente de los hurones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas intentó con todas sus fuerzas ahogar un bostezo. _¡Qué pesados! ¡Me aburro!_ Miró a su padre, que estaba escuchando con atención el informe de un elfo. Thranduil no se había alegrado precisamente al ver a su hijo más joven esa mañana.

"¿Te quedaste dormido? ¿Es eso correcto para un príncipe? Abandonar el entrenamiento es una cosa, Legolas, pero ser perezoso es otra –lo regañó, y entonces añadió-. ¡Y encima me ha costado un halcón!"

Ahora estaban en el salón del trono del Bosque Negro. Los elfos se turnaban para contarle sus problemas y quejas al rey una vez a la semana, pero Legolas no lo soportaba. Preferiría pasar el tiempo en un árbol, dormitando. Sin embargo, al ser el hijo del rey no tenía más remedio que ir.

Legolas sentía sus párpados cada vez más pesados y estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando su hermano le dio un codazo en las costillas. Se enderezó y miró a Keldarion. _Enfócate,_ le dijo el príncipe heredero solo moviendo los labios, divertido. _Tírate por un precipicio, hermano_ , respondió Legolas de la misma forma. Keldarion se rio, atrayendo las miradas de los demás.

Entonces se produjo una conmoción en la entrada y entraron tres guardias. Uno de ellos llevaba un bulto en brazos y fueron directamente al trono. Se inclinaron ante el rey, con las caras serias.

"Mi señor Thranduil, traigo malas noticias."

Legolas se enderezó, notando un escalofrío en la espalda. Keldarion y Thranduil también estaba alerta, preparados para lo peor.

"¿Qué pasa?" –preguntó Thranduil con impaciencia cuando el guardia vaciló, mirando a Legolas con nerviosismo. El príncipe ya se temía que no le iba a gustar la noticia.

"Nuestra patrulla encontró varias trampas de cazadores en el bosque. No estaban ahí cuando registramos el lugar la semana pasada."

Murmullos de sorpresa e incredulidad llenaron la sala. Los elfos del Bosque Negro no usaban trampas para cazar. Thranduil frunció el ceño.

"¿De quién eran las trampas? ¿Qué hacen en nuestro reino?"

"No lo sabemos, mi señor. Algunos de los guardias todavía recorren la zona en busca de pistas y destruyendo las trampas que quedan –tras esto, el guardia hizo una pausa para mirar a Legolas otra vez-. Me temo que esa no es la única razón por la que estamos aquí –el soldado se acercó al príncipe, se arrodilló y levantó el paquete que llevaba-. Lo siento, su alteza. Los encontramos ya muertos en las trampas."

Legolas juraría que su corazón se detuvo. Incluso antes de abrir el envoltorio sabía lo que iba a encontrar. Y estaba en lo cierto. Tonto e Idiota yacían uno contra otro, sin vida, con sus cuerpos fríos y ensangrentados.

Abrazándolos contra su pecho, Legolas se tambaleó hacia atrás, aturdido y sin palabras. Casi no se dio cuenta de que Keldarion lo estabilizaba y vio vagamente el rostro consternado de su padre. Luego, sin decir nada, salió corriendo de la sala.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

"¿Dónde está tu hermano?" –le preguntó Thranduil a su hijo mayor.

Keldarion señaló hacia arriba.

"En algún lugar de ese árbol."

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?"

"Desde el funeral, así que desde esta mañana."

El rey suspiró.

"¿Sabes cómo hacer que baje?"

Keldarion se giró hacia su padre y sonrió con tristeza.

"Aparte de dispararle no…"

Habían enterrado a los hurones apropiadamente, teniendo en cuenta cuánto los quería Legolas. Además de ser las mascotas del príncipe, no podían olvidar cómo los heroicos animales los habían ayudado a escapar del cautiverio de Arulin al darles las llaves de su celda. Tonto e Idiota habían sido muy traviesos, robando comida, comiéndose la almohada favorita del rey, metiéndose debajo de las faldas de las damas… pero aun así se habían encariñado con ellos por sus payasadas. Legolas no sabía cómo se sentía perder a alguien cercano, así que le estaba resultando difícil superar la pérdida. Los elfos del Bosque Negro sentían pena por su príncipe y esperaban que se recuperara pronto.

Suspirando otra vez, Thranduil lo llamó.

"¿Legolas?"

No hubo respuesta. Solo se podía escuchar la brisa nocturna, como un lamento por las adorables criaturas.

Legolas escuchó a su padre, pero no estaba preparado para responder. _No, todavía no._ Todavía seguía intentando aceptar la muerte de sus amigos, pues la angustia que sentía era nueva para él. Su madre murió cuando nació, así que no había tenido que enfrentar su muerte de esta manera. Ahora eran tan doloroso que era casi insoportable. Nunca volvería a escuchar sus ruiditos ni sentiría sus hocicos en sus mejillas.

No sabía cuánto llevaba allí, pero cuando alzó la mirada ya se había hecho de noche. No había derramado ni una sola lágrima, igual que el día anterior cuando le habían dado a Tonto e Idiota. _¿Pero por qué parece que se me va a romper el corazón? ¿Por qué no puedo llorar para que no me duela tanto?_

Tras levantarse bruscamente, saltó ágilmente de rama en rama sin sus alegres pasos habituales y antes de darse cuenta aterrizó en el balcón de su padre. Entró por la puerta abierta y vio que la habitación estaba vacía. Thranduil debía seguir abajo cenando. Se quitó las botas y se sentó en la enorme cama.

Y así fue cómo Thranduil se encontró a su hijo menor, acurrucado en posición fetal y profundamente dormido. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo constante y se abrazaba a una almohada como si fuera un salvavidas.

Despacio y sin hacer ruido, Thranduil se sentó a su lado. Alargó una mano para acariciarle el cabello, pero luego se arrepintió, pues no quería que se despertara al verlo tan tranquilo. Entonces acercó una silla a la cama, se acomodó en ella y se durmió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _¡No, otra vez no!_ Legolas quería gritar, pero no le salía la voz. Volvía a estar encadenado y tenía el cuerpo dolorido y ensangrentado, pero esta vez veía cómo Arulin sujetaba a los hurones por las orejas y los golpeaba contra la pared una y otra vez. Estaban llenos de sangre y Tonto e Idiota solo eran capaces de hacer ruiditos de dolor. Entonces se quedaron en silencio, muertos, y Legolas pudo hablar otra vez.

"¡No, Arulin! ¡Para!"

"¡Legolas! Despierta, hijo. ¡Despierta!"

Legolas parpadeó y se quedó mirando la cara asustada de su padre.

"¿Padre? –dijo con la voz ronca, incorporándose-. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Thranduil ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo débilmente.

"¿Que qué hago aquí? Esta es mi habitación –Legolas bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por mostrar su debilidad. Thranduil le sujetó la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza suavemente hasta que pudo mirarlo a los ojos-. ¿Desde cuándo has tenido esos sueños?"

El príncipe miró a otro lado, intranquilo bajo la mirada de su padre.

"Desde hace un tiempo" –respondió, evasivo.

"¿Desde esos días?"

Comprendiendo a qué días se refería, Legolas asintió, vacilante. Luego le preguntó:

"Padre, ¿cómo te sentiste cuando madre murió?"

Thranduil permaneció en silencio un minuto entero. Marwana había muerto hacía 2500 años, pero todavía le parecía que había sido ayer. Siempre la echaba de menos, pero Legolas se parecía tanto a su reina que el dolor se había atenuado bastante. Solo tenía que ver el rostro de su hijo para recordarla y ahora su pregunta trajo a flote los trágicos recuerdos del fatídico día.

Fue un parto difícil y Legolas nació antes de tiempo. Las parteras no podían detener el sangrado y casi perdieron también al bebé, que era pequeño y débil, pero al final solo sobrevivió el niño y Marwana murió esa misma noche. Thranduil todavía recordaba cómo lloró durante días, haciendo caso omiso de su reino, de Keldarion y de su hijo recién nacido. Ni siquiera le había puesto nombre al bebé. Pero entonces Keldarion había venido con su hermano pequeño en brazos.

"Padre, mi hermano necesita un nombre. ¿Se lo pondrás tú o lo hago yo?"

Thranduil vio la mirada determinada de Keldarion. El muchacho solo tenía 1000 años, era solo un adolescente, pero era más sabio de lo que le correspondía para su edad. Secándose los ojos, el rey le preguntó:

"¿Cómo quieres llamarlo?"

"Legolas, hoja verde. Será nuestra esperanza y no se rendirá nunca. Se mantendrá firme como los árboles del bosque y será hermoso como la naturaleza" –respondió Keldarion con cariño.

Thranduil se quedó aturdido al escuchar sus palabras. Keldarion acababa de perder a su madre, pero lo aceptó con madurez a pesar de su tristeza. Abrazando a sus dos hijos, el rey susurró:

"Entonces se llamará Legolas."

"¿Padre?"

Thranduil salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Legolas lo llamó, se enfrentó a su mirada interrogante y sonrió.

"Cuando murió sentí como si me muriera yo también. Pero tengo la suerte de tenerte a ti y a Keldarion. No caeré en la oscuridad mientras os tenga."

"¿Entonces va a desaparecer el dolor que siento?" –Legolas se llevó inconscientemente una mano al pecho a la vez que empezaba a llorar.

El rey asintió y lo abrazó confortablemente.

"Sí, hijo. Se irá con el tiempo. Lo prometo."

Se quedaron así mucho tiempo, mientras Legolas expresaba todo su dolor llorando como nunca antes. Afortunadamente, las pesadillas no volvieron esa noche.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas desapareció al día siguiente. No estaba en la habitación del rey ni en la suya. Tampoco estaba por los alrededores y Keldarion encontró más tarde que el arco y el carcaj de su hermano, así como sus espadas gemelas, tampoco estaban.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y preocupado por Legolas, el príncipe bajó por las escaleras para desayunar. Estaba todo demasiado tranquilo, no como de costumbre. No había gritos indignados, ni insultos, ni risas, ni chirridos de hurones… Keldarion se pasó una mano por la cara. _¡Valar! ¡Voy a echar de menos a esos malditos bichos!_

Estaba a punto de entrar al comedor cuando se le acercó una joven y le informó de que los invitados de Rivendel acababan de llegar.

"¿Los gemelos? -Keldarion corrió hacia la entrada-. ¡Elladan! ¡Elrohir! –los hijos de Elrond sonrieron al verlo y se saludaron con abrazos y palmadas en la espalda-. Me alegro de que recibierais el mensaje, pero no pensé que llegaríais tan pronto."

"Legolas es nuestro amigo, Kel. No vamos a dejarlo solo –dijo Elladan, mirando a su alrededor-. ¿Dónde está?"

Keldarion suspiró.

"No lo sé. Se ha ido sin decirle a nadie a dónde."

Otra persona se acercó entonces, quitándose la capucha.

"¿No hay saludos para mí, Keldarion?"

Keldarion se quedó boquiabierto.

"¿Arwen? –la miró de arriba abajo. Estaba más hermosa que nunca-. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

La única hija de Elrond lo miró a los ojos.

"¿Esa es tu manera de decirme que me vaya?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué piensas eso?"

Elladan y Elrohir veían la escena, divertidos. Ahora cuchicheaban con las cabezas pegadas y por lo que oía estaban apostando.

"¿Por qué no viniste a mi boda…? Es decir, no hubo boda… pero… ¡Valar, Arwen! ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!" –Keldarion tartamudeaba como tonto, para diversión de los gemelos.

"¡¿Crees que voy a felicitarte por tu boda después de que me quemaras el pelo?!" –Arwen cruzó los brazos, indignada, elevando las cejas.

Keldarion puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Eso fue hace 1000 años! ¿No me digas que todavía me guardas rencor por eso?"

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Mi pelo nunca volvió a ser el mismo! –Arwen respiró hondo y se calmó-. Bueno, acabo de volver de Lothlórien y me enteré gracias a mis abuelos de que Legolas estuvo a punto de morir. Tenía que verlo para asegurarme de que estaba bien, así que he venido. Lo está, ¿verdad?"

Keldarion sonrió tristemente.

"Fue muy fuerte y resistente, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que le hicieron, pero puedo sentir que no está del todo bien. Nos ha estado ocultando que tiene pesadillas y ahora que ocurrió esto no sé muy bien cómo se lo está tomando."

Arwen miró por la puerta abierta.

"Si lo conozco bien, estará en medio del bosque buscando respuestas."

 **Al final todos van a echar de menos a los hurones T_T Y Legolas no está O.O No digo más, jajajaja**


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Legolas apartó una rama de su camino, atento a los sonidos de su alrededor. Estaba casi en la frontera del Bosque Negro, cada vez más cerca de las Montañas Nubladas. Llevaba todo el día en el bosque y estaba a punto de ponerse el sol. _Volveré cuando me haya asegurado de que no quedan más trampas_ , se comprometió.

Se había encontrado con una patrulla hacía una hora y se habían sorprendido de ver allí a su príncipe y sin escolta.

"¡Su alteza! No te esperábamos aquí."

"¿Cómo va la patrulla? ¿Encontrasteis algo?" –preguntó Legolas, con la esperanza de que hubieran descubierto a los responsables.

"Todavía no, su alteza. A pesar de que hemos esperado varios días, nadie ha venido a comprobar las trampas, pero hemos destruido todas las que hemos encontrado" –informó uno de los guardias.

Pero Legolas no estaba satisfecho y no lo estaría hasta revisar la zona él mismo. Nunca habría imaginado que Tonto e Idiota se alejaran tanto y no quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si alguno de los elfos del Bosque Negro se encontraba con una trampa mortal insospechada.

Cuando llegó a las faldas de la montaña era casi de noche. Legolas miró hacia arriba pero no fue capaz de ver la cumbre. Entonces se dio la vuelta para volver al bosque y algo le llamó la atención. Había un delgado hilo a una pulgada del suelo, así que se acercó con cuidado, asegurándose de no tocarlo para no activar la trampa que sabía que había encontrado.

Cogió un palo largo, se acuclilló y tocó el hilo con él. Éste se rompió y con un fuerte silbido por la velocidad, una estaca de madera surgió de los arbustos. Si se hubiera quedado de pie, habría acabado con ella enterrada en las costillas.

Una vez pasado el peligro inspeccionó el mecanismo. El artilugio era demasiado grande como para ser solo una trampa de cacería, pero por las heridas de Tonto e Idiota pensó que serían más pequeñas. _¿Qué están cazando exactamente?_

Encontró trampas similares por los alrededores y las destruyó. La mayoría de ellas estaban a los pies de la montaña, así que Legolas eligió otro camino para volver, asegurándose de no dejar ninguna atrás. Encontró la última bajo un gran roble al ver un hilo entre dos arbustos. Al igual que antes, utilizó el palo para desactivarla, pero en vez de salir una estaca de los arbustos, una lanza salió volando hacia él.

Legolas lo vio demasiado tarde y saltó para apartarse de su camino, pero no fue lo bastante rápido. La lanza lo golpeó en el muslo, atravesando la piel y el músculo. La fuerza del golpe hizo que chocara contra el tronco de un árbol y se quedó aturdido un momento antes de que la agonía estalló en su pierna.

Apretando los dientes y maldiciendo, sujetó la lanza y la sacó de un tirón. Su sangre empezó a fluir de la herida y volvió a maldecir. Rompió un trozo de su manga y la envolvió alrededor de su pierna. Irónicamente era la misma que le había apuñalado Arulin hacía seis meses.

Sujetó la piedra manyan que llevaba bajo la camisa y miró a su alrededor en busca de una fuente de agua. Recordaba haber pasado por un arroyo hacía rato, así que tras recoger el arco que se le había caído y usándolo como muleta, avanzó cojeando dolorosamente.

Debía llevar dando tumbos no más de media legua cuando de repente captó algo extraño. Frunciendo el ceño, intentó calmarse y ver dónde notaba la presencia. No escuchaba nada, a pesar de que sabía que algo se acercaba cada vez más, así que preparó una flecha en el arco y se preparó para enfrentarse a la amenaza. Sin embargo, estaba cada vez más alarmado, pues se notaba cada vez más mareado por la pérdida de sangre.

Se obligó a mantenerse en pie, pero no pudo evitar balancearse por el mareo, cada vez más débil. Para su horror, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces en el suelo. La flecha salió sin rumbo hacia la oscuridad y Legolas se quedó allí, inmóvil, perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia.

Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue el rostro feroz de unas criaturas pequeñas y robustas que se acercaban… enanos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arwen sonrió al leer lo que ponía en la lápida.

"Aquí yacen Tonto e Idiota. Bichos molestos, amigos y héroes. Que los Valar los protejan –se giró hacia Keldarion-. Qué bonito, Kel."

Keldarion observaba el montículo de tierra y sonrió.

"Fue idea del rey. Lo sacaban de quicio, pero en el fondo los adoraba."

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio en el cementerio real, haciéndole homenaje a las dos pequeñas criaturas que habían traído alegría (o caos) al Bosque Negro.

Entonces una ráfaga de viento azotó los árboles que tenían alrededor y Keldarion alzó la vista, inquieto de repente. Arwen y los gemelos se miraron, dándose cuenta de que el viento enviaba un mensaje.

"¿Kel?" –preguntó Arwen, sabiendo que el príncipe podía entenderlo.

"Nos está diciendo algo –Keldarion se enfrentó a sus amigos-. ¡Algo malo le ha pasado a Legolas!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando volvió en sí, Legolas gimió por el dolor en su muslo herido y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre el hombro de un enano muy robusto. Debido a la menor altura del enano, las piernas de Legolas casi rozaban el suelo.

Sin esperar más, el elfo tiró del pelo del enano y lo golpeó en la ingle con la pierna sana. Con un fuerte '¡uf!', el enano lo soltó y el príncipe elfo cayó al suelo. Se puso en pie al instante, adoptando una postura defensiva y los miró con recelo. Eran diez, armados con hachas y palas y parecían fuertes a pesar de su altura.

"¡Cogedlo!" –ordenó el que parecía el líder.

Los enanos lo atacaron todos a la vez, pero Legolas golpeó a uno en la nariz y le dio un codazo a otro en el pecho. Había conseguido darle un rodillazo a otro en el tórax cuando lo golpearon en la pierna herida, haciéndole gritar de dolor y caer al suelo otra vez.

Se lanzaron sobre él de inmediato, sentándose sobre su espalda y sus piernas para inmovilizarlo, pero Legolas no iba a rendirse, así que tiró de la barba de un enano con la mano libre. Éste aulló de dolor, cogió un hacha y lo golpeó en la sien con el mango. Legolas se desplomó cuando todo se puso negro.

"¡Atadlo! ¡No podemos dejar que escape!" –gritó el líder.

Los demás siguieron sus órdenes. Ataron a Legolas de pies y manos y entonces se lo llevaron.

Con todo el revuelo, no vieron la cadena con la piedra manyan que brillaba débilmente en la oscuridad bajo unas zarzas…


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

"¿Por qué no puedo ir con vosotros?" –preguntó Arwen, indignada, con las manos sobre las caderas.

"Bueno… porque eres… err… una chica" –dijo Keldarion sin convicción.

Los gemelos intentaban contener la risa, disfrutando de la situación.

"¿Una chica? ¿Y qué significa eso? –Arwen avanzó provocativamente hacia Keldarion.

"Err… no es ningún insulto, Arwen… pero yo… nosotros… ¡Elladan! ¡Elrohir! ¡Decid algo!" –el príncipe miró hacia los gemelos, desesperado.

Ellos estallaron en carcajadas.

"Lo que quiere decir, Arwen, es que cree que las mujeres son débiles" –dijo Elrohir, con una sonrisa malvada.

"¡¿Qué?! –se alarmó Keldarion-. ¡No! No es eso, Arwen. ¡No les hagas caso!"

Los gemelos no resultaron ser de ninguna ayuda y Kel quería que se lo tragara la tierra. No quería llevar a Arwen en la misión de búsqueda y rescate porque no sabían con qué peligros se había encontrado Legolas. No quería que fuera herida. Era una dama élfica, no una guerrera… y una chica.

"¿Así que eso es lo que piensas de mí, Kel?" –Arwen se acercó, mirándolo a los ojos. A Keldarion ya le sudaban las manos y solo pudo observar sus hermosos ojos sin poder pensar en más excusas.

"Arwen, sé que te han entrenado bien con la espada y eres muy rápida con el arco…"

"¿Pero?" –interrumpió, con una sonrisa peligrosa.

A Keldarion se le trabó la lengua. En lo único que podía pensar era en que estaba más hermosa que nunca.

"Eres demasiado hermosa…"

"¿Cómo?" –Arwen arqueó las cejas.

"¡No quería decir eso! ¡No! Me refería… a que…"

"¿Por qué no admites ya que es solo que eres un cerdo machista? –dijo Arwen, antes de darse la vuelta para volver hacia la entrada principal de palacio. Cuando llegó, se detuvo en la puerta-. Por cierto, Kel, no te sorprendas si esta 'chica' tiene que ir a salvarte algún día –entonces se puso seria-. Tened cuidado, los tres. Y traed a Legolas a casa."

Keldarion y los gemelos montaron a caballo y salieron hacia el bosque. El príncipe sentía las miradas divertidas de los gemelos clavadas en la espalda, así que miró hacia atrás y estalló.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!"

Los dos hermanos sonreían.

"No voy a decir nada" –dijo Elladan, fingiendo inocencia.

A Elrohir le temblaron los labios, pero Keldarion suspiró y volvió a mirar hacia adelante.

"Será mejor que no. Ni una palabra sobre esto, ¿entendido?"

"¿Sobre qué? ¿Arwen?" –saltó Elladan.

"¿Qué tienes con nuestra hermana que hace que actúes como un tonto, Kel?" –añadió Elrohir.

"¿Os vais a callar? ¡Tenemos que preocuparnos por Legolas, no por mi relación con ella! –gritó Keldarion. Luego cerró los ojos y suspiró-. Lo siento. Sé que solo intentabais que dejara de preocuparme por Legolas. Gracias por venir conmigo."

Elladan extendió el brazo y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

"No pasa nada, Kel. Lo entendemos. Tu padre quería salir él mismo a buscar a Legolas, menos mal que Arwen se quedó para detenerlo."

"Sí. Nadie puede pasar si Arwen no quiere. Intimida mucho, créeme –señaló Elrohir. El grupo guardó silencio, hasta que Elrohir volvió a romperlo cuando dijo-: Entonces, ¿qué clase de relación tienes con ella, mmm?"

Keldarion gimió.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas abandonó el oscuro abismo de la inconsciencia debido al fuerte dolor. Dolor en el muslo, dolor de cabeza, básicamente dolor en todas partes. Cuando intentó moverse se dio cuenta de que no podía, pues tenía los brazos atados a la espalda y las piernas inmóviles. Estaba tirado en el suelo frío y duro y se dio cuenta de que no tenía sus flechas ni sus cuchillos.

Entonces se le despejó la visión borrosa y vio que estaba dentro de una cueva. Tembló. ¡Odiaba las cuevas! Le recordaba a cuando Arulin lo había encerrado en las mazmorras del Bosque Negro. _¡Tengo que salir de aquí!_ Tiró de sus ataduras, pero la cuerda era demasiado fuerte. _¡Veo que los enanos saben hacer un nudo!_

Mientras todavía intentaba soltarse, aparecieron varios enanos. Legolas levantó la mirada, sin mostrar miedo.

"¿Qué queréis, enanos?"

Uno de ellos, el líder del grupo, lo golpeó. Legolas saboreó la sangre del labio roto y volvió a mirar al enano.

"¡Silencio! –gritó- ¡No hables a menos que se te pida!"

"Tarang, ¿debo traer ya a Gloin?" –preguntó otro enano.

Tarang apretó los dientes.

"Puedo encargarme de esto yo solo."

"Pero Gloin es nuestro jefe. ¡Has traído a un elfo y él debe saberlo!"

Tarang se giró hacia el enano y gruñó.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Tráelo! Pero tómate tu tiempo. Quiero tener una pequeña charla con esta cara bonita –después de que los demás se marcharon, Tarang se arrodilló al lado de Legolas-. ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó-. ¡Habla rápido o tendrás que probar mi hacha!"

"A tu jefe no le hará gracia que me mates, ¿no?" –bromeó Legolas.

Tarang se enfureció. Golpeó a Legolas en el estómago con el mango de su hacha y el elfo se quedó sin aliento, retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Tarang lo sujetó por el pelo y tiró de él.

"¡No te hagas el listo conmigo! ¡Dime quién eres o te corto el cuello!"

"Suéltame el pelo. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en tirarme del pelo? ¡Juro que voy a cortármelo cuando llegue a casa!"

Legolas se pasó con la broma, haciendo que Tarang perdiera el control. El enano gritó de rabia y levantó su hacha. El príncipe se encogió, temiendo haber ido demasiado lejos.

"¡Tarang!" –rugió alguien.

Tarang bajó el hacha a regañadientes, con una mueca de furia. Entonces se giró para mirar a su líder.

"Gloin."

El jefe de los enanos se adelantó y miró a Legolas.

"¿Un elfo? ¿Dónde lo encontraste?"

"Estaba en lo profundo del bosque destruyendo nuestras trampas. ¡Todas!" –Tarang seguía hirviendo de ira. No le gustaba ser interrogado por su superior.

"¿Y lo trajiste?"

"¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Matarlo?"

Tarang era conocido entre los enanos por su rebeldía. Le gustaba hacer las cosas sin consultarlo con los demás y Gloin se quedó mirándolo.

"No deberías haberlo traído. ¡Podría decirle a su pueblo que estamos aquí y vendrán a matarnos mientras dormimos!"

"Entonces nos aseguraremos de que no escape, ¿cierto?" –Tarang volvió a levantar el hacha.

Sin embargo, Gloin le agarró el brazo.

"¡No! Ya que está aquí quiero saber por qué destruyó nuestras trampas –se acercó a Legolas y cruzó los brazos-. ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué haces en nuestro territorio?"

Legolas se burló.

"¿Vuestro territorio? ¿Qué hacéis poniendo trampas en los bosques de _mi_ padre?"

Gloin frunció el ceño.

"¿Tu padre? ¿Quién es tu padre? ¿Quién eres?"

"Soy Legolas, hijo de Thranduil" –dijo Legolas con toda la dignidad que puso reunir teniendo en cuenta que seguía atado en el suelo.

"¿El rey del Bosque Negro? –Gloin abrió los ojos como platos-. ¡Por todos los…! –entonces se giró hacia Tarang-. ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre capturar a un príncipe élfico! ¡¿Sabes lo que nos hará su padre cuando se entere de esto?!"

Tarang observaba a Legolas, pensativo.

"Si es verdad lo que dice, ¡nos pagarán un buen rescate por su hermosa cabeza!"

"¡Ya basta! –gritó Gloin, haciendo que cerrara la boca de golpe. Se arrodilló al lado de Legolas y preguntó-: ¿Por qué destruiste nuestras trampas?"

"¡Porque mis amigos murieron por ellas!" –le espetó Legolas.

Gloin frunció el ceño.

"Ningún elfo ha muerto por nuestras trampas. ¿De qué amigos hablas?"

"Un par de hurones. Eran mis mascotas. Cayeron en las trampas hace dos días."

"Los compañeros de juego del príncipe. Qué patético" –intervino Tarang.

Gloin lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿No te he dicho que te calles? –Tarang sonrió, pero no dijo nada más. Gloin se giró hacia Legolas otra vez-. Nuestras trampas están hechas para criaturas más grandes, príncipe Legolas. No para pequeños animales como los hurones."

"Entonces, ¿quién puso esas trampas? Los elfos nunca cazamos así" –Legolas estaba enojado, pero antes de que Gloin respondiera lo hizo Tarang.

"Yo lo hice."

Gloin lo miró con incredulidad.

"¿Tú? ¿Para qué? Te dije que pusieras trampas para las arañas, para nada más."

Tarang se rio.

"Vamos, Gloin. Sabes que necesitamos carne para comer. ¿Qué mejor lugar para cazar que el Bosque Negro? ¡Hay ciervos y conejos en abundancia!"

Gloin se puso en pie y agarró a Tarang por el cuello de la camisa.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¿No ves en lo que nos has metido? ¡Este elfo es un príncipe, por amor de dios! Tendremos suerte si su padre no nos declara la guerra. ¡No somos rival para su ejército!"

Tarang apartó la mirada del rostro furioso de Gloin, comprendiendo finalmente la situación.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora?"

"¿Por qué no me soltáis y nos olvidamos de todo esto?" –dijo Legolas, cada vez más nervioso.

"Me temo que no podemos hacer eso, príncipe Legolas. Te dejaremos aquí hasta que tomemos la decisión correcta" –dijo Gloin, alejándose.

"¿Qué más hay que decidir? ¡Ey, vuelve aquí! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí! –Legolas luchó contra sus ataduras-. ¡Suéltame, maldita sea!"

Tarang se acuclilló a su lado.

"¡Silencio! ¡Ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para aguantar también tus quejas!"

"¡Vete al infierno!" –gritó Legolas.

"¡Está bien!" –Tarang cogió un trapo sucio que colgaba de un gancho en la pared y lo amordazó. Las maldiciones de Legolas quedaron amortiguadas por la tela y miró a Tarang jurando venganza.

El enano le dio una patada en las costillas.

"¡Ahora quédate calladito o te dejaré inconsciente!" –advirtió, antes de alejarse con sus amigos.

Solo un enano se quedó atrás, mirando a Legolas, asombrado por el resplandor élfico que iluminaba la cueva. Se fijó sobre todo en su cabello dorado y en la piel suave y blanca. Era obvio que todavía era joven y que nunca había visto a un elfo.

Legolas lo miró a los ojos, con la esperanza de que lo soltara, pero de repente el enano se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia los otros. El príncipe se quedó solo con su miseria.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

"Lo sentimos, alteza. El príncipe Legolas no nos dijo a dónde iba –respondió uno de los guardias que patrullaban el bosque-. La última vez que lo vimos avanzaba hacia las Montañas Nubladas."

Keldarion intercambió miradas con los gemelos. Legolas no solía ir tan lejos sin una escolta.

"¿Por qué no lo acompañasteis?" –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño de disgusto.

"No nos lo permitió. Dijo que quería estar solo" –contestó el guardia, sintiéndose culpable.

Keldarion negó con la cabeza.

"Tonto obstinado… -tras respirar hondo para calmarse, dijo-: Tenemos que encontrarlo. Rápido."

Los guardias se unieron a la búsqueda y Keldarion y los gemelos habían desmontado para moverse más fácilmente a pie. Era mucho mejor rastrear de esa manera. Estaba a punto de amanecer cuando algo llamó la atención de Keldarion.

"¿Qué es eso que brilla?"

Todos se apresuraron hacia allí con cuidado. Ninguno quería quedar atrapado en alguna trampa oculta.

"¡La piedra Manyan!" –exclamaron.

Keldarion la recogió con dedos temblorosos, a la vez que se fijaba en la cadena rota.

"No se ha caído sola –todos miraron a su alrededor-. Aquí ha ocurrido algo."

Se separaron en busca de pistas y tras un rato encontraron huellas de botas.

"¡Parecen huellas de enanos! –Elladan tocaba una de ellas, en cuclillas-. ¿Qué hacen tan lejos de sus tierras?"

"¡Su alteza! ¡Por aquí!" –llamó uno de los guardias, que estaba un poco más lejos.

Keldarion se acercó y vio una trampa mortal inutilizada. Un tronco del tamaño y forma de una lanza yacía en el suelo, con la punta ensangrentada. El príncipe tocó la sangre y su instinto le dijo que era de Legolas. Cada vez temía más por su hermano.

"Revisad el área. Los enanos deben habérselo llevado a alguna parte –dijo Keldarion-. Si es que sigue vivo" –añadió para sí mismo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas estaba muy vivo y enfadado. No podía soltarse a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos y la mordaza solo estaba empeorando las cosas. La tela estaba sucia y grasienta, haciendo que se le revolviera el estómago. No quería ni imaginar la humillación de vomitarse encima, así que respiró hondo, intentando ignorar las náuseas.

Llevaba un tiempo perdiendo y recuperando la consciencia. A veces se despertaba sobresaltado y luego volvía a desvanecerse en la nada. También había empezado a temblar, y no lo entendía, pues dentro de la cueva no hacía tanto frío. _¿Y por qué hace calor al mismo tiempo?_

La pierna le ardía. _La herida no está sanando bien_ , se dio cuenta. _¿Podría estar envenenada?_ Su cuerpo palpitaba con dolores punzantes, advirtiéndole del veneno que se propagaba por sus venas.

Legolas gritó a través de la mordaza, pidiéndole a los enanos que volvieran, pero solo emitió sonidos incoherentes y demasiado débiles como para que lo escucharan. Aun así siguió intentándolo hasta que se le secó la garganta. Se movió lentamente hacia la salida de la cueva, pero estaba demasiado exhausto y dolorido como para llegar a su destino.

Apoyó la cabeza en el suelo duro, luchando por respirar. _Los enanos no me dejarían morir aquí, ¿no? No es una buena forma de morir._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perdieron de vista las huellas de los enanos en la base de la montaña. No podían ver más pistas en el suelo rocoso, así que no tenían forma de saber hacia dónde habían ido. Habían avanzado ya una legua y acababa de amanecer, de forma que el bosque estaba bañado por el sol. Keldarion alzó la mirada, buscando desesperadamente alguna pista sobre Legolas y los enanos. _¿Cómo podemos seguir sin nada más que nos muestre el camino?_

Keldarion golpeó un tronco, frustrado. _¡No pueden haber desaparecido!_

"¿Kel?" –lo llamó uno de los gemelos.

"¿Qué?" –respondió el príncipe, sin darse la vuelta.

"A menos que esté viendo mal, la piedra Manyan está brillando más que antes" –dijo Elladan, señalando la piedra que Keldarion llevaba atada al cinto.

El príncipe miró hacia abajo. Elladan tenía razón, la piedra brillaba más que cuando la encontraron. La sujetó y avanzó un poco más hacia la montaña. El brillo se intensificó.

"La piedra detecta la presencia de Legolas, como un método de rastreo. Por eso cada vez brilla más, Legolas tiene que estar cerca… -Keldarion miró hacia todas partes, escaneando la zona con la mirada-. ¿…Pero dónde?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas volvió a despertarse con un sobresalto. Alguien se acercaba. Levantó la cabeza y vio al joven enano que había estado mirándolo antes arrodillado a su lado. Intentó hablar otra vez, pidiéndole ayuda, y el enano le quitó la mordaza, dudoso. Legolas respiró profundamente antes de pedir:

"Agua. Por favor."

El joven enano dudó un poco, pero luego se apresuró y volvió con un poco de agua. Le levantó un poco la cabeza a Legolas y le dio de beber. El elfo estaba tan sediento que casi se ahogó.

"¡Gimli!"

El enano dio un grito del susto, sorprendido por la voz del otro. Soltó sin querer la cabeza de Legolas y lanzó el recipiente de agua a la otra punta de la cueva. Legolas gimió cuando se golpeó contra el suelo y Tarang se acercó, furioso.

"¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?!"

Gimli se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas. Era obvio que tenía miedo del otro enano.

"Solo estaba… dándole de beber."

"¿Y quién te pidió que lo hicieras? –Tarang lo taladraba con la mirada-. ¡Eres un tonto! Tienes suerte de ser el hijo de Gloin, porque si no…"

"¿Si no qué, Tarang? –Gloin apareció de repente y se fijó en la expresión de furia de Tarang y la de miedo de su hijo-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Gimli bajó la cabeza, mirándose los pies.

"Le estaba dando de beber al elfo. ¿Es eso un crimen?"

Gloin miró bruscamente hacia Legolas, que yacía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. El jefe de los enanos se quedó sorprendido al ver cómo se había deteriorado el estado del elfo en solo un día. Su condición empeoraba rápidamente, e incluso su brillo era cada vez más tenue. Gloin se agachó para tocarle la frente y frunció el ceño al comprobar que el elfo tenía una fiebre muy alta.

"La lanza… estaba envenenada… ¿verdad?" –Legolas consiguió reunir la energía necesaria para hablar, a pesar de que le castañeteaban los dientes sin parar y le pesaba la cabeza como una roca.

Gloin observaba al príncipe y se dio cuenta de que no habían atendido la herida de Legolas.

"Es verdad que la lanza estaba envenenada, príncipe Legolas. Y siento mucho no haber cuidado de tu herida. Las trampas están preparadas para las arañas, no para los elfos, y menos para ti –entonces pidió agua caliente y vendas-. Cuidad de su herida. Limpiadla y vendadla bien. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para evitar que se infecte."

Varios enanos cumplieron sus órdenes a regañadientes.

"¿Y el veneno? ¿Tienes el antídoto?" –preguntó Legolas, deseando que lo desataran.

Gloin permaneció en silencio durante un minuto, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

"Me temo que no tenemos la cura, príncipe Legolas. Usamos veneno de los orcos y no sabemos cómo neutralizarlo."

Con eso, Gloin se alejó con pasos rápidos, como si intentara alejarse de la culpa que sentía. Legolas gimió sin poder evitarlo. _¡Genial! ¿En qué diablos me he metido? Caí en una trampa, fui secuestrado por enanos, atado, amordazado, envenenado y con una herida infectada. ¿Qué más? ¿Seré decapitado por ese enano que no para de mirarme?_

Tarang frunció el ceño, disgustado, mientras los otros enanos atendían al príncipe. Legolas apretó los dientes para evitar expresar su dolor, pues sus manos sin delicadeza solo le hacían más daño. Sin embargo, cuando uno de ellos apretó la herida más de la cuenta no pudo evitar sacudirse, intentando alejarse de ellos. Los enanos lo sujetaron con fuerza. Uno se sentó sobre su pecho y otro le tiró del pelo para que no moviera la cabeza. Legolas gritó, indignado.

"¡Soltadme, enanos estúpidos! ¡Pagareis por esto! ¡Malditos!"

Gimli observó con los ojos como platos cómo Tarang volvía a coger el trapo sucio y lo ataba de nuevo sobre la boca de Legolas.

"¡Estate quieto! Tienes suerte de que no te matemos. ¡Y nos devuelves la cortesía maldiciéndonos!"

Legolas gimió de dolor, sin energía. Se le debilitaban las extremidades y a pesar de que intentaba evitarlo, empezaba a caer otra vez en el olvido. Lo último que vio fue la simpática mirada del joven enano, que le devolvía la mirada…

 **Y así se conocieron Legolas y Gimli :) ¿Se esperaban que fuera él?**

 **LilyCR: Muchas gracias por comentar siempre :) Sí, me estoy preparando unas oposiciones y se acerca el examen, así que a veces no me cuadra el tiempo para ponerme a escribir XD Pero no te preocupes que el capítulo llega jejeje**


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Al final encontraron la entrada de la cueva, pero no fue casualidad. La piedra Manyan les había señalado el camino, brillando cada vez más según se acercaban. La abertura tenía unos diez pies de ancho y siete de alto, justo la altura suficiente para que no tuvieran que encorvarse al andar. El único problema eran los enanos que la custodiaban, amenazadores.

"¡Elfos! –gritó un enano-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¡Hablad rápido antes de que probéis mi hacha!"

El enano ya había levantado el arma, pero los elfos apuntaron rápidamente al corazón de los enanos con sus flechas.

"¿Crees que serás más rápido que nuestras flechas? –se rio Keldarion, con la espada en la mano-. Estarás muerto antes de dar un paso, enano."

El enano gruñó y haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Keldarion, avanzó hacia adelante, seguido por sus compañeros.

"¡Esperad! –una voz vino del interior de la cueva, deteniéndolos. Un enano mayor, obviamente el líder, emergió. Observó la escena que se desarrollaba allí, luego miró a los elfos y suspiró, resignado-. Sabía que llegaríamos a esto –dijo en voz baja. Luego se volvió hacia el enano enojado-. ¿No te lo dije, Tarang? Esto era lo que quería evitar."

El jefe elevó la mirada hacia Keldarion, dándose cuenta de que el príncipe era el líder del grupo de elfos.

"Creo que estáis buscando a alguien."

Keldarion contempló al enano, con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

"Y tú sabes a quién buscamos. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le habéis hecho?"

El enano se enderezó, un poco intimidado por el tono de Keldarion, pero demasiado orgulloso como para demostrarlo.

"No le hemos hecho ningún daño. Fue su culpa caer en una de nuestras trampas."

Keldarion se le acercó, mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Y qué derecho tenéis de poner trampas en nuestros bosques? ¿Qué intentabais? ¿Declararnos la guerra?"

"No tenemos intenciones de entrar en conflicto con los elfos. ¡Fue culpa del príncipe caer en una trampa de arañas!" –estalló Tarang otra vez.

"¡No puedes culparnos por el descuido de ese 'elfo estúpido'!" –se unió otro enano.

"¡Ese 'elfo estúpido' es mi hermano!" –explotó Keldarion.

Los enanos se quedaron en silencio, mirándolo con asombro. Entonces intercambiaron miradas de incertidumbre, conscientes de repente de la furia de los elfos. Las cuerdas de sus arcos seguían tensas, listas para disparar y los enanos sabían que estarían muertos antes de levantar sus hachas. El líder se aclaró la garganta.

"¿De verdad eres el hermano del príncipe Legolas?"

"El mismo. Tu clan lo dirige Gloin, hijo de Fundin, ¿verdad?" –preguntó Keldarion, con la esperanza de terminar con la inútil conversación para llevarse a Legolas de ahí.

"Yo soy Gloin –dijo el enano, fijándose en que el príncipe no dejaba de mirar hacia el interior de la cueva, en busca de su hermano-. Lo tenemos adentro. Está herido, pero nos hemos encargado de su lesión."

"Llévame con él –exigió Keldarion-. ¡Y no intentes sorprendernos con algún ataque o tendrás aquí un ejército de guerreros!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gimli estaba sentado junto al cuerpo inmóvil de Legolas, enfriándole la frente con un paño húmedo. Su fiebre altísima seguía subiendo y el príncipe gemía de dolor cada pocos segundos. Mechones de cabello dorado se le pegaban a la piel y a veces sentía tanto frío que su cuerpo temblaba. Otras veces, sin embargo, tenía tanto calor que le daban ganas de gritar.

Gimli nunca se había sentido tan confundido. Quería ayudar al elfo. Odiaba ver a la hermosa criatura sufriendo, pero siempre le habían inculcado el odio por los elfos. Todavía era muy joven, solo un niño, pero ya había escuchado innumerables historias de conflictos entre ambos bandos. Le habían enseñado que los elfos eran el enemigo.

Legolas gimió otra vez, mirándolo con los ojos nublados, suplicante.

"Lo siento, príncipe Legolas, pero no puedo soltarte. A los demás no les gustaría y me metería en problemas" –dijo Gimli en voz baja, sin dejar de cambiarle el paño húmedo de la frente.

Legolas cerró los ojos, suspirando. Se sentía tan mal que quería morirse. _¿Por qué al menos no me sueltan? ¿No se dan cuenta? ¡No tengo fuerzas ni para hablar! ¿Qué les hace pensar que puedo levantarme y echar a correr?_ Volvió a sumirse en el olvido y de repente volvió a despertarse al oír una voz conocida.

 _¿Keldarion?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keldarion abrió los ojos como platos al ver el mal estado de Legolas. Entonces se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Gloin, furioso.

"¡Dijiste que no le hicisteis daño! ¡¿Por qué está atado y amordazado?!"

Gloin miró a Tarang con decepción, sabiendo que el enano más joven era el responsable de tenerlo así. Tarang le devolvió la mirada, retándolo a hablar, pero Gloin se mantuvo en silencio. No ganarían nada empeorando la situación.

Keldarion resopló de rabia y luego se precipitó hacia Legolas. Se quedó mirando al joven enano que seguía atendiendo a su hermano hasta que éste se detuvo y se levantó de un salto con nerviosismo. El príncipe llevaba una expresión que parecía que iba a matar a alguien, al igual que los dos elfos que estaban tras él.

"¿Legolas?" –Keldarion se arrodilló junto a su hermano y le quitó la mordaza con suavidad.

Legolas había abierto los ojos desde que había oído la voz de su hermano. Con la poca energía que le quedaba, el príncipe sonrió y susurró:

"Kel."

Keldarion lo abrazó, casi aplastándolo, agradecido de haberlo encontrado con vida. Elladan y Elrohir cortaron sus ataduras y el príncipe heredero comprobó sus signos vitales, muy preocupado. La piel de Legolas estaba mortalmente pálida y su resplandor cada vez era más débil. _¡Valar! ¡Casi no puede hablar!_

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" –preguntó Legolas, con un hilo de voz. Se humedeció los labios, sediento, y los gemelos se rieron en voz baja.

"Tuvo unos… err… problemillas con nuestra hermana" –dijo Elrohir, mordiéndose la mejilla para evitar reírse.

Legolas frunció el ceño.

"¿Con Arwen? ¿Qué…?"

"Guardemos la historia para más adelante –interrumpió Keldarion-. Tenemos que curarte. ¡Pareces un orco!"

Legolas se rio débilmente y luego tuvo un ataque de tos. Los demás vieron, consternados, que empezaba a toser sangre.

"Me temo… que el veneno… ya me ha consumido" –Legolas se señaló la pierna.

El vendaje estaba empapado. Tras limpiar la sangre de los labios de su hermano, Keldarion se volvió hacia los enanos que observaban en silencio.

"¿No tenéis un lugar mejor para que se acueste?" –pidió.

"Sí. Mi habitación" –dijo Gimli, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de incredulidad de Tarang y los demás enanos. Gloin se quedó mirando a su hijo pensativamente, asombrado por su generosidad. ¡Y con un elfo!

Keldarion cogió a Legolas en brazos y siguió al joven enano con Elladan y Elrohir a la zaga. Los demás también los siguieron, de mala gana. Desde que dejó a Legolas en la cama de Gimli, Keldarion pidió un cuenco de agua y el enano se apresuró a traérselo, para disgusto de los demás. Pero entonces vieron con asombro cómo Keldarion ponía la brillante piedra Manyan en el agua, haciendo que ésta empezara a brillar con fuerza.

Sosteniendo a Legolas, Keldarion le dio de beber. El príncipe estaba tan sediento que se atragantó con el agua y empujó el cuenco débilmente.

"No pares –dijo Keldarion-. Acábatela."

"No más. No puedo" –Legolas negó con la cabeza, enterrando la cara en el pecho de su hermano. Estaba luchando por respirar con el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

"Tienes que hacerlo. Ninguna otra cosa neutralizará el veneno –Keldarion lo intentó otra vez-. No quiero forzarte a beber, pero lo haré si tengo que hacerlo" –amenazó.

Legolas lo miró.

"Ni se te ocurra."

"Pues acábatela."

Y Legolas lo hizo, bebiendo esta vez con más cuidado. Los enanos seguían con los ojos como platos cuando Keldarion pidió más agua. Dejó la cabeza de Legolas sobre la almohada y lo cubrió con una manta, dejando expuesta su pierna herida.

Mientras lo hacía, Legolas se sumió en el olvido, notando que el dolor disminuía cada vez más…


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

"No tenemos muchos problemas con las arañas desde que quemamos su nido principal en lo alto de la montaña hace ya varios años –dijo Keldarion, frotándose la barbilla, pensativo-. Así que han vuelto."

Keldarion y los gemelos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa de piedra redonda con Gloin y su mano derecha. El jefe de los enanos acababa de informarles de sus problemas con las feroces criaturas.

"Sí. Su número ha aumentado, se reproducen cada día" –dijo Gloin mientras le daba una calada a su pipa, para disgusto de Elrohir. El elfo sacudió las manos frenéticamente para alejar el humo de su cara, con una mueca, y entonces Elladan le dio un codazo en las costillas, como diciendo: _Compórtate._

Elrohir también lo fulminó con la mirada. _¿Por qué? ¡No es más que un enano!_

"Muchos de los nuestros han desaparecido, pero hemos encontrado algunos muertos, con sus cuerpos mutilados. Andar por los bosques ya no es seguro –continuó Gloin, ajeno a la discusión silenciosa de los gemelos-. Nuestros guerreros no son suficientes como para competir con una fuerza tan poderosa como la de las arañas. Nuestras armas no son lo bastante fuertes y las arañas son más astutas y mortíferas que nunca. ¡Por eso pusimos las trampas! No nos queda otra opción."

"¿Pero teníais que poner trampas también en nuestros boques?" –preguntó Keldarion, elevando las cejas. Nunca olvidaría la muerte de los dos hurones en esas trampas. Y Legolas había estado a punto de pasar por lo mismo.

"Fue un terrible error por mi parte, príncipe Keldarion. Estoy muy arrepentido. Es obvio que algunos de mis hombres no entendieron mis órdenes" –comentó Gloin, mirando a Tarang que estaba de pie a pocos pasos. Iracundo, el enano se alejó.

Keldarion se había fijado en la rebeldía de Tarang y acababa de descubrir cómo había tratado a Legolas. Tenía que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no darle una paliza, pero eso se lo dejaría a Legolas. _¡Dejaré que el enano se encargue de él cuando se recupere! ¡Y no solo eso, sino que los animaré hasta el final!_

Entonces apareció Gimli.

"El príncipe Legolas acaba de despertarse" –anunció.

Keldarion y los gemelos se levantaron de inmediato y fueron a la habitación del enano. Allí se encontraron con que Legolas ya se había sentado y se quitaba las vendas. Keldarion le dio una palmada en las manos para que se detuviese y él mismo terminó de hacerlo. La herida se había cerrado sin dejar cicatriz. Tras soltar un suspiro de alivio, Keldarion miró a su hermano.

"Eres un imán para los problemas."

Legolas sonrió.

"Pero sé que a pesar de eso me sigues queriendo –abrazó a su hermano mayor-. Gracias por salvarme el trasero. Te debo una."

"¡Me debes millones! ¡Y estoy seguro de que no será la última!" –se rieron, a la vez que los gemelos.

"¡Mira! ¡Has perdido una manga! Creía que era tu camisa favorita" –bromeó Elrohir.

"Bueno, ¡supongo que ahora será mi camisa sin mangas favorita!"

Gimli observaba la escena con envidia. No tenía hermanos ni amigos de su misma edad. Le gustaría formar parte de un grupo tan animado como el de los elfos. Entonces carraspeó y se acercó.

"He arreglado la cadena rota" –dijo Gimli, entregándole a Legolas la piedra Manyan.

Se había ofrecido para seguir refrescándole la frente al príncipe con el agua mágica después de que Keldarion terminara de curarle la pierna. Cuando la temperatura de Legolas había vuelto a la normalidad y descansaba más tranquilo, Gimli había sacado la piedra del agua y se había quedado maravillado por su belleza y su magia. Entonces se había dado cuenta de que la cadena estaba rota. Mientras vigilaba a Legolas, se había puesto a arreglarla con sus herramientas.

Legolas cogió la cadena y le sonrió con gratitud.

"Muchas gracias, Gimli. Y no solo por la cadena, también por tu amabilidad. Creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente aún –se levantó, se puso la mano derecha sobre el pecho e inclinó la cabeza-. Soy Legolas, hijo de Thranduil. Este es mi hermano Keldarion, príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro, y nuestros amigos de Rivendel, Elladan y Elrohir."

Gimli observaba la presentación formal con los ojos como platos. Cuando terminó, extendió la mano en la forma que lo hacían los enanos.

"Soy Gimli, hijo de Gloin" –Legolas se la estrechó con fuerza, sellando el comienzo de una amistad que duraría muchos años más.

Gloin y los demás los observaban con asombro. _A veces se necesita una mente joven para abrirle los ojos a los mayores_ , pensó, mirando orgulloso a su hijo. _Nunca imaginé que mi propia sangre rompería la cadena de odio entre los enanos y los elfos._

De repente, Tarang entró en estado de pánico.

"¡Las arañas! ¡Han vuelto! ¡Están en la entrada de la cueva!"

Todos corrieron a la vez hacia la entrada. Los enanos cogieron sus hachas y los elfos los arcos y espadas. Legolas se miró las manos, consternado.

Entonces Tarang se le acercó, con su carcaj, el arco y sus espadas gemelas.

"Creo que necesitas esto para demostrar que no eres tan patético como pareces. ¡No te quiero holgazaneando mientras nosotros nos rompemos el culo matando a esas bestias!"

Mirando fijamente al enano, Legolas cogió sus armas. Tarang se alejaba cuando lo llamó.

"Tarang."

El enano se dio la vuelta.

"¿Qué?"

"Gracias."

Tarang se encogió de hombros.

"De todas formas no me sirven para nada. Prefiero mi hacha –empezó a alejarse, pero Legolas lo llamó otra vez-. ¡¿Ahora qué?!" –respondió, exasperado.

Legolas se había acercado y le había dado el arco a Elrohir.

"He esperado mucho tiempo para esto" –sin previo aviso, el puño de Legolas golpeó a Tarang en la mandíbula.

"¡Uf!" –gritando, Tarang se cayó sobre su trasero.

"¡Ay! –Legolas se frotó los nudillos morados con la otra mano-. ¡Tu mandíbula es más dura que una piedra!"

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora?" –le preguntó Keldarion, mientras lo observaba coger su arco.

"No, ¡creo que acabo de romperme los nudillos!"

Sonriendo, se unieron a los enanos que luchaban contra las arañas. Tarang los siguió de cerca, maldiciendo e insultando al elfo de cabellos dorados.

 **¡Ooooh! Ya solo queda un capítulo. Tarang se merecía algo más que un puñetazo jajaja. Gracias por comentar, Bell star y Prinskasu-chan. ¡Besitos!**


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Fuera de la cueva ya se había entablado una sangrienta batalla. Los enanos luchaban desesperadamente para alejar a las arañas de la cueva y los dos guardias que los habían acompañado en la búsqueda y se habían quedado afuera todo el tiempo, disparaban sus flechas rápidamente, hiriendo a las arañas pero sin conseguir detenerlas. Las criaturas eran demasiadas, más de veinte. Y eran grandes, con casi ocho pies de ancho y cuatro de alto.

Keldarion y los gemelos luchaban con toda su habilidad. Atacaban a los ojos de las arañas, que era su parte más vulnerable, pero éstas chillaban y seguían atacando, golpeando con sus patas.

Legolas también se unió a la refriega. Saltó sobre la espalda de una araña y le clavó varias veces la espada en el cuello. Mantuvo el equilibrio sobre ella cuando la bestia se sacudió violentamente, intentando quitárselo de encima y Keldarion alzó la vista, horrorizado.

"¡Legolas! ¡Baja de ahí, idiota!"

Legolas ignoró a su hermano. ¡No se detendría hasta matarla! ¡ _Por tu culpa perdí a Tonto e Idiota! ¡Por tu culpa murieron mis amigos!_ La araña se derrumbó, muriendo lentamente bajo el sol de la tarde.

Legolas se bajó de ella y saltó sobre otra, blandiendo sus espadas como loco. Keldarion sacudió la cabeza al ver los movimientos salvajes de su hermano, rezando para que no saliera herido. Entonces él también se concentró en su oponente. _¡Yo solo buscaba a mi hermano, por los Valar! ¡¿Cómo he acabado luchando con estas bestias?!_

Muchas arañas ya estaban muertas, algunas por las flechas de los elfos y otras por las hachas y espadas, pero todos vieron horrorizados, cómo seguían llegando más. Venían de la montaña y la defensa de la cueva era cada vez más difícil. Algunos enanos estaban gravemente heridos, apuñalados por las garras de las arañas o asfixiados en sus telas.

Legolas saltó hacia otra araña y entonces una tela de araña se le enroscó en las piernas. La araña tiró de él, pegó la red a una rama y dejó a Legolas allí colgando, boca abajo. Luchó desesperadamente por soltarse, pero se le habían caído las cuchillas y no tenía forma de liberarse.

Keldarion vio la difícil situación de su hermano y se dio cuenta de que otra araña se le acercaba. Intentó llegar a él antes que la araña, pero algo lo derribó desde atrás. Se dio la vuelta y vio una garra mortal bajando hacia su cuello.

Pero antes de poder parpadear, la araña aulló cuando una flecha le dio en el ojo. Y luego otra y otra. De pronto llovían flechas por todas partes. Keldarion se dio la vuelta y vio un batallón de elfos del Bosque Negro… y a Arwen Undomiel.

Le pareció increíblemente hermosa cuando la vio bajar el arco y correr hacia él. Arwen se inclinó y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"¿No te dije que esta chica te salvaría un día el pellejo?" –sonriendo, se dio la vuelta para bloquear a una araña con su espada.

Sin tiempo para responderle, Keldarion se volvió de nuevo hacia la araña que se dirigía hacia Legolas. A estas alturas, su hermano no dejaba de sacudirse, gritando:

"¡Por favor, que alguien me baje!"

Pero la araña murió cuando estaba casi a punto de alcanzarlo. Lo mismo pasó con las otras bestias, muertas por flechazos y hachazos. Keldarion ayudó a los gemelos a liberar a Legolas, mientras éste maldecía en cinco idiomas diferentes.

"Tantos para destruir, ¿y dónde estaba yo? ¡Atrapado en un árbol! ¡Maldita sea! –desde que llegó al suelo, se dirigió al cadáver de araña más cercano y le dio una patada-. ¡Te lo tienes merecido!"

Arwen se le acercó.

"No creo que pueda escucharte."

Legolas se dio la vuelta y se le alegró el rostro.

"¡Arwen!"

La abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la mejilla. Arwen le dio un beso en la frente.

"Siempre nos das problemas, ¿eh, pequeño?"

Legolas hizo una mueca.

"Solo porque tengas 200 años más que yo no eres la hermana mayor, Arwen –dijo, sonriendo-. Ya veo que has venido con refuerzos."

De repente sus hermanos la atraparon en un abrazo.

"El rey Thranduil estaba cada vez más impaciente e insistía en venir a buscarte, sobre todo después de que Keldarion también desapareció… -dijo, mirándolo-. Así que me ofrecí para buscaros con ayuda de los guerreros del Bosque Negro. Y aquí estoy. No fue fácil seguir el rastro pero pudimos oír el ruido de la batalla desde lejos."

Keldarion se acercó más a ella.

"Te estoy muy agradecido por eso. No olvidaré que me has salvado la vida, Arwen. Prometo no volver a ser un ejemplo de cerdo machista."

Y con eso se inclinó y la besó en los labios. Arwen se tensó un momento, pero luego cedió y colgó los brazos de los hombros de Keldarion. Legolas y los gemelos se apartaron, con la cara roja.

"Err… ¿chicos? Ya vale, ¿no? Todos están mirando. ¿Chicos?" –decía Elladan, avergonzado por el espectáculo de la pareja.

Alejándose de los elfos que se besuqueaban, Legolas se acercó a Tarang, que estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado contra una roca. El enano se sujetaba un brazo herido y Gimli acababa de salir de la cueva con vendas y otro enano que llevaba un cubo de agua. Era hora de atender a los heridos.

"¿Estás herido, enano?" –preguntó Legolas.

Tarang le devolvió la mirada.

"¿Te quedaste atascado en un árbol, elfo?"

Legolas sonrió.

"¿Estamos en paz, entonces?"

Tarang lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Si tú lo dices…"

Riéndose, Legolas se quitó la cadena y dejó caer la piedra Manyan en el cubo de agua, explicándole a Gimli cómo tratar a los heridos con ella.

Esa noche, los enanos y los elfos subieron a la montaña y quemaron el nido de arañas.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Los elfos se fueron al día siguiente. Los enanos habían superado las diferencias con ellos y todos estaban en la entrada de la cueva para despedirse de sus nuevos aliados.

"Envíale mis saludos a tu padre, el rey –dijo Gloin-. Estamos muy agradecidos por la ayuda y nos gustaría devolver el favor."

Keldarion se inclinó.

"Será un honor transmitirle el mensaje, maestro Gloin. Pero pido algo a cambio. No más trampas en nuestros bosques. No se sabe qué otras criaturas inocentes podrían caer en ellas."

Gloin asintió.

"Tomo nota. Tienes mi palabra."

"Tengo entendido que perdiste a un par de hurones por nuestras trampas" –Gimli se adelantó, sosteniendo algo en brazos, cubierto con una capa. Legolas se puso alerta.

"Sí, Gimli. ¿Qué pasa con eso?"

Gimli le tendió lo que llevaba. Legolas seguía desconcertado, pero lo cogió a pesar de ello. Entonces se sorprendió al ver la hermosa criatura que estaba dentro de la capa. El príncipe no había visto un animal como ese en su vida.

"Lo encontramos casi muerto al lado del cadáver de su madre hace una semana. Las arañas la mataron, pero este pequeño sobrevivió –dijo Gimli-. Es una criatura muy rara, es la primera vez que la veo. No quedan muchos de su especie. Están a punto de extinguirse y no soy muy bueno cuidando mascotas, así que espero que cuides de él… por mí."

Keldarion, Arwen y los gemelos se acercaron para ver mejor.

"¡Ay!" –exclamaron, sin aliento al ver la criatura.

"¿No es eso…?" –murmuró Elrohir, con los ojos como platos.

Keldarion sacudió la cabeza para que no siguiera hablando. Él también estaba incómodo al ver la criatura, pero no se atrevía a prohibirle a Legolas que se lo llevara a casa, sobre todo al verlo sonreír tanto.

"Kel, no creo que a tu padre le haga gracia" –susurró Elladan.

Keldarion suspiró.

"Seguro que no."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No. A Thranduil no le hizo ninguna gracia. Se había alegrado al principio al ver que sus hijos habían vuelto a casa de una pieza y sin un rasguño. Pero entonces vio el bulto que llevaba Legolas en brazos de manera protectora y un escalofrío de miedo le recorrió la espalda.

"Temo saber qué hay dentro del paquete, pero dímelo, por favor."

Legolas le enseñó la criatura a su padre. Thranduil palideció.

"¡Es un cachorro de tigre!"

"Sí, lo sé. Eso me dijeron. Y no es un tigre normal, ¡es un tigre blanco! ¿No es hermoso?"

El rey lo miró con incredulidad.

"¿Hermoso? Legolas, esta criatura es… es… ¡Valar! ¡Es un tigre!"

Legolas frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué estás enfadado?"

"¿Enfadado? No estoy enfadado. ¡Estoy aterrado!"

"¿Por qué le tienes miedo? No puede hacerte daño. Es tan pequeño…"

"¡Legolas, va a crecer!"

"Pero eso es bueno, ¿no?"

"¡Va a crecer mucho! ¡Incluso más que tú! –Thranduil se tiró las manos a la cabeza al ver que Legolas lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito irresistibles, suplicante. El rey no soportaba esa mirada-. ¡Muy bien! ¡Quédatelo! ¡Pero no se te ocurra decirme nada cuando empiece a comer elfos para el desayuno!"

Refunfuñando para sí mismo, Thranduil entró de nuevo al palacio. Legolas se volvió hacia su hermano y sus amigos.

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"

Keldarion, Arwen y los gemelos intentaban no reírse.

"Espera tres años para averiguarlo –dijo Keldarion mientras entraban-. ¿Entonces cómo vas a llamarlo?"

"Tigre."

"Ya sé que es un tigre, pero ¿cómo se llama?"

"Ya te lo dije. Voy a llamarlo Tigre."

Keldarion y los demás estallaron en carcajadas.

"¡Legolas, no eres nada creativo con los nombres!"

Entonces sopló una brisa, haciendo crujir las hojas que cubrían el suelo. Legolas levantó la mirada y sonrió al oír el mensaje del viento. Juró oír el sonido de unas patas familiares, correteando llenas de alegría.

"Adiós, mis amigos. Siempre estaréis en mi corazón."

 **¡Una historia menos! T_T Este final me encanta, la última despedida para nuestros queridos hurones. Y lo siento por Aragorn, pero me encanta la pareja de Kel y Arwen jajaja Alguna aventurilla amorosa tuvieron antes de que naciera jiji ¡Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **Próximamente: 'Tigre, Tigre: Varios cuerpos han aparecido en las lindes del Bosque Negro. ¿Será culpa de la nueva mascota de Legolas?'**


End file.
